


Draco, darling...

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco/Ginny. Caught in the act."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco, darling...

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Draco/Ginny. Caught in the act (as in adultery, caught by one of her children and/or Harry)"

Ginny's hands shake as she sits on the bus, letting it drive her across the city back home. She shuts her eyes tight as the the bus takes a turn and drizzle splashes against the window, the words echoing in her head.

"Draco, darling . . ."

 

Ginny pressed her kisses against his chest, scraping her nails down his sides, making his pale skin turn pink. She's straddled over his hips, her hair–sheared at the shoulder after her second child–falling about her shoulders. His hands roamed her body, tugging lace from her flesh. He reached for her nipples, teased them with thumbs and she rocked her hips in retaliation.

This is how it is with them, barely any words just this. Fighting for control, launched shots of pleasure. A game. His hands on her, his cock buried inside of her, ripped cheap lingerie and elf wine. He knows her, knows her in ways no one has ever known her, mostly because he never asks anything of her.

Draco grunted and sat up, hugging her before flipping her, pressing her back into the mattress as he takes control. His hips rocked with familiar rhythm. She planted kisses on his lips then, her teeth scraped down his throat as she arched to meet him. "Malfoy," she hissed and he thrusts harder than ever before.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him as he pushes her over the edge. The pleasure brews hot in her stomach, shooting down and up inside of her until she shakes, her legs twitching around his body. He holds her like Harry doesn't, his torso all hers to cling to while his hips prolong the pleasure.

She came down, as she always does, sighing his name, pressing her lips against his in passion and gratitude. His face, pressed against hers, held firm between her hands, his damp hair falling forward—no longer slicked back. He kissed back and thrust hard again, making the bed squeak and rock as he breaks, until his hips are pressed flush against hers, bones and skin as close as can be while he groans into the kiss, hungrily returning it.

The door opened then, loud, and two feet away in full formal robes stood Draco's wife, Astoria. Draco covered Ginny the best he could, holding up the sheets to hide their nakedness. Ginny knows how things like this usually end—in a flash of green light. 

Draco's wife seemed more startled than surprised though, and the smile she gives unsettles Ginny. "Sorry you two, I grabbed the wrong gloves when I left for tea. Won't be a moment."

The haughty woman crossed the room to her wardrobe, tugging on a concealed drawer. She switched gloves and neatly replaced the drawer, careful to avert her eyes. "My apologies, again, Ginevra," Astoria said politely, disappearing through the door. She reappeared after a second, flicking her eyes to Ginny for the first time, though she directs her words to her husband.

"Draco, darling, make sure you wash the sheets after," she reminded him, and in the next instant she's gone without return.

 

Ginny's hand shakes as she taps the muggle card, she walks onto the bus that takes her home and settles heavy into a window seat. Normally she'd Apparate, but she doesn't have the stomach today. Better to end up late than splinched when she gets there.

She can't help but see Astoria's face when she shuts her eyes, feeling the woman's false-warmth familiarity with her. Hearing the silver tone she'd used to call her name. _"Ginevra."_

Ginny realizes she knows less about other peoples' marriages than she ever thought.

Would Harry react the same way if he walked in on them? Would he greet Draco fondly, apologize for intruding, make excuses to get out of the way? Probably not, but she was sure she never want to find out for certain.

 _Ginny, darling,_ she thought to herself, staring out to the rainy London streets, _What are you doing?_


End file.
